My little brony
by Hay.mar17
Summary: Technical sparkle son of Twilight sparkle is sent to ponyville to socialize with uhhh you guessed it other ponies  Does he have what it takes? Find out in My Little Brony!


My Little Brony

By: Anthony Hayden Martin

It was late at night when Twilight sparkle heard a loud boom emanate from her house. "Ugh, What is that boy up to now?" she asked herself walking down the hallway to her son's room. As she opened the door smoke piled out making her cough she looked around the room and saw her son Tech, a big pony for his age his coat a startling white like his father's and a silver mane with electric blue highlight, glasses, laying on the floor his face blackened and mane thrown back from the explosion "Technical sparkle I told you to go to bed five and a half hours ago" Twilight said "Actually that was Five hours and 28 minutes but who's counting." Tech shot back "Tech I've told you even smart ponies need sleep" Twilight said calming herself down as she made a checklist in her head about all the stuff that was broken. "But, I like the cool night air it helps me think and then I got an idea for a machine that would help cool down a pony's home on hot days and I started making the prototype but, as you can see it failed" Tech said as fast as he could He had learned to speak fast near his mother because when she started her ranting nothing stopped her. " Listen I was going to wait until the morning to tell you this but…

The Next Morning

"Mom Please don't send me to ponyville I can make friends here" Tech whined at his mother "I'm sorry Technical But, My mind is made up" Mrs. Twilight told her son as they walked towards the train that's whistle was blowing to let everypony know this was the last boarding call before it shipped off. As Tech boarded the train he looked at his mother whispering "please" to which she shook her head and said "no". The doors closed and he was on his way to ponyville the place where his mother made her friends and where he would have to…. GULP…. Socialize (DUN-DUN-DUN) with other ponies.

The next afternoon

As Tech stepped off the train he walked towards the center it wasn't that bad here the buildings were different from canterlot and he couldn't wait to study them as looked at the building he heard "WOAH, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, WATCH OU…" BAM "Sorry about that kid" said a young Pegasus pony with a dark rainbow mane and a brilliant blue coat with a rainbow tornado as his cutie mark. "Ack…ugh… Please GET OFF ME!" Tech yelled making all the other ponies turn and look at him "sheesh I said I was sorry alright well I got to go" he said as he shot off yelling "make way for the fastest mail pony ever, Rainbow blitz"

"At least that's over" Said Tech as he turned around and came face to face with a light red pony with dark pink hair and a piece of candy on his flank smiling at him "AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tech as the pony had scared him. " Hi I'm bubblegum pie and I'll be your tour guide today, any questions?" the strange colt asked him, he shook his head hoping he would go away and leave him alone "Okie Dokie now follow me." He said to Techs dismay. "Now ponyville has been the same for a couple of decades not too much goes on here, That there is my moms bakery and party shop" he said pointing to a out stretched store with a giant pink pony holding balloons and cake and looking extremely happy they soon came to a small green building that said Apple family general store with a smallish yellowish-brown (apple juice colored) colt with a dark red mane and a mark of an apple over a glass on his flank outside sweeping " And that's the apple families store it's still pretty new addition to the town" that's when they heard a scream from inside a fashion boutique "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR COME HERE RIGHT NOW" yelled somepony right as a pure white unicorn with dark blonde mane in a Mohawk and a picture of a wig on his flank came running out screaming "No this is how I want my hair" and running into town "That was Ms. Rarity and her son Elusive It always drama over there" said bubblegum sing drama a little bit Tech laughed a little which made bubblegum feel better "This is the library where you'll be staying Daisy should have all the animals out by now" Just the a herd of animals came stampeding out of the library thinking fast as he usually does Tech quickly pulled out a small invention he used on the birds at home, he pressed a button and a high-pitched noise emanated from the device stopping every animal in its tracks. Then he heard her "oh no not like that… " She stopped as she saw the animals all standing still as she looked up she saw a new colt. As they both locked eyes something sparked between them and they just stared at each other time seeming to slow down and stop then "Hey, Hey Kid are you ok?" Said bubblegum waving a hoof in front of his face "wha…" said Tech still staring at the unknown Pegasus with pink colored coat that shone like daylight morning sky and a light cream colored mane with brilliant green eyes and a group of animals on her perfect flank. " Tha…Thank you" said the mystery pony as she flew off the animals trailing behind her all the while Tech stared dreamily into space "Hey snap out of it" Bubblegum slapped Tech not to hard but hard enough to knock him out of his daze "As I was saying that's Daisy the town animal doctor Fluttershy's daughter well you should get some sleep bye!" Said bubblegum as he trotted off as Tech went to the door. Tech soon went inside the house and as he lit the candles with his magic a pink pony jumped out and yelled Surprise along with what Tech saw as everypony in the town. "No, No please get out I'm tired please" Tech said shyly but actually meaning it "Well ok but tomorrow we're throwing you a party Tech" said the pink pony "also It's nice to meet you your mom told us all about you My name is Pinkie Pie And you've already met my son " she said as bubblegum appeared out of nowhere and yelling "Surprise" making Tech jump a little "wha…where… Oh never mind please just get out I'm very tired" Tech repeated, " Ok come on everyone he needs his sleep we all do really" said bubblegum and pinkie at the same time shooing everypony out. As soon as everypony was gone Tech thought the day through "ugh That was exhausting" He said he got out a piece of paper and started writing and as soon as he was done he used a spell his mother taught him and sent it on its way.


End file.
